Discoveries
:This article is about the ''Star Trek: Abandoned episode. For a list of starships named Discovery, see Discovery.'' Discoveries is the third episode of the first season of . Synopsis It is several weeks since the events of "Lost and Found". Doctor Carson, arriving late to a briefing - again - is informed of the situation; namely that the city seems to be providing for itself more effectively than anything their generators could do; Starfleet has sent a reply acknowledging their request for assistance; and sensors have still detected no sign of Borg activity within range. The meeting concludes and Nathan returns to his quarters, where he finds that the team under Ensign Santos are not responding to hails, and are no longer in the city. Congregating again in the central arena of the control room, the senior staff discuss the latest situation. The computer last recorded the team's presence in a building nine hundred metres west-north-west of the central structure, and scans reveal it to be some kind of transport complex, with several different kinds of ship still in the various hangars. Lieutenant Gates insists that Nathan remain in the control room while he and his security team take a shuttle to investigate. Arriving at the spaceport, the officers spread out. Kira Rhiohr investigates a number of runabout-sized ships, but Ensign D'Jan calls them away - she has discovered how the team disappeared. It is device akin to a transporter, and the team could be anywhere on the planet. Will meets with Nathan in what seems to be an armoury to discuss a new finding - the weapon that destroyed the Borg fighter craft that attacked the Beltane. It is tiny, small enough to fit in the palm of the hand, though scans reveal is has incredible destructive potential through a mix of several volative substances. Will asks him to come up to the control room. Doctor Carson is briefed on the transporter, but has a confrontation with the lieutenant, who has already sent out search parties in violation of the shared responsibility arrangement they have. D'Jan detects something in the ocean - it's Ensign Santos, and she is dead. Kira has also found remains; Crewman Gamble, who apparently fell from a great height. The transporter has been practically disassembled in an effort to find some clue as to the whereabouts of the two remaining team members. D'Jan has uncovered a large list of co-ordinates in the database, and Nathan notices that four of them are repeated twice, and two correspond exactly to the locations where the deceased were found. They surmise that the original inhabitants would have arrived safely on an aircraft or ship, and having been activated incorrectly the device sent the missing to the last four locations in the computer, including in orbit of the planet. Kira has found a survivor, Doctor Jarvis, a few hundred kilometres north of the city. He is a little unsteady but otherwise unhurt. Unfortunately, the last person, Ensign Sorann, has begun re-entry and burns up in the atmosphere. That evening, Will and Nathan are discussing their day over dinner. The doctor warns that death and disaster will only become more familiar as the mission goes on. Cast of Characters Main cast *Doctor Nathan Carson *Lieutenant Will Gates *Professor T'Sora *Ensign Hanar D'Jan *Ensign Kira Rhiohr Notes The original posting of this episode marked the first appearance of Ensign Hanar D'Jan. She was later included in a scene in "Lost and Found, part I". External Links Discoveries at Ad Astra Category:Star Trek: Abandoned episodes